Your Here!
by EvaHinamori
Summary: Amu had to move from her home in Tokyo when she was 9 leaving everything behind. She's 16 and what happens when Ikuto shows up! LEMONS! BAD SUMMARY!
1. Your here!

Eva: YAY!! Ikuto: Another story already  
Amu: Its fine. Eva Dosen't own anything

..::Amu POV::..

"Amu?" My friend Rima said as she stared at me, with concern in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry what were you saying?" I said trying to play it off.

"Amu what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" She said with more concern.

"I'm fine... Just I've just relized that one of my old best friend's birthday is to day."

The date December 1. 7 Years after I left Tokyo and moved to Kyoto. I left my best friensd who was also my first crush. I was 9 years of age. He was 10. He had the most prettiest Cobalt eyes. With hair to match.

"Amu you have been doing this for 7 years, I thought you said it didn't bother you. And you shouldn't be thinking about other guys! You have Tadase." Rima stated.

" I know but sometimes I wonder how he's doing." I said with pained eyes.

Ikuto? How are you....

"Amu..." Rima began but was cut off by the teacher coming in.

"Class today we have anew student! So treat him nicely." Nikadou-Sensei said.

"Please come in."

I looked down at my desk not wanting to worry about a new student until Ikuto was out of my head.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'll be starting today, I just moved from Tokyo, and have interest in music."

I looked up so fast, to find Ikuto. I was about ready to cry. He was here! I haven't stopped thinking about him since I had to leave.

"Nice introduction. Please sit in between Miss Mashiro and Miss Hinamori. " Nikadou-Sensei said.

Ikuto looked up at me and smirked. I looked away embarrassed. I looked at Rima she shook her head in disappointment. When he sat down I looked down at my desk again avoiding eye contact, but I was tempted to look. He caught my honey gold eyes in his Cobalt ones. He broke the eye contact and scribbled something down on paper and passed it to me.

It Read:

How have you been Amu?

Ikuto.

I scribbled back:

What are you doing here??

Amu

He looked at it and scribbled something else down.

My question first.

Ikuto

I sighed.

I missed you.

Amu

He looked at it and smirked. And wrote back.

I did too. Now, I'm here because my Dad transferred Easter's Main center of operations to Kyoto.

Ikuto.

I read it and smiled. And Wrote back.

I'm glad he did.

Amu

He read it and smiled. And passed back.

Have you found someone to replace me?

Ikuto

I read it, my heart dropped. Tadase I used him to help get over Ikuto, but that didn't help.

I'm going out with someone to try to help forget you. But it was and still impossible.

Amu

He frowned.

So, are you still going out with this 'Person'?

Ikuto

I couldn't smile.

Yes, but I was going to break up with him my heart was hurting even worse trying to love him... and forget about you...

Amu

When he read his face had no emotion.

If you break up with him what are you going to do after words?

Ikuto

I read and had two answers.

1. Go out with him, if possible.

2. Not be sad and hang out him again.

Not be sad and hang out YOU again. Duh!

Amu

He smiled but it wasn't full hearted.

Then we have a plan.

Ikuto

I smiled and folded the paper as the bell rang ready for Rima's attack.

"Amu" Rima and Ikuto said in union son

"You first since you seem to have something more important." Ikuto said with hand gestures.

" I will! AMU I know what your thinking, but you can't!" she said sounding like my mother.

"It dosen't matter I will." I said, giving her a stern look saying: YOU-CAN'T-CONTROL-ME.

"Amu-Chan." I heard Tadase say from behind me wanting a hug.

"Umm Tadase...." I began. " I want to break up...." I said feeling bad for using him.

"Why Amu-Chan?" He said sounding heart broken.

"Because I-I USED YOU!" I said holding my heart with guilt.

Ikuto was watching from afar.

"Amu, don't be stupid!"I heard Rima say as Tadase stood there shocked.

"I'm not...." I said quietly..."I'm being Honest with my heart."

Eva: My hands hurt....

Amu: Maybe you shouldn't text for a while

Eva: Hell No!!

Ikuto: Such colorful Language!!

Amu: I wonder who she is texting?

Eva: P-Please R&R!! AMU STAY AWAY FROM MY PHONE!!


	2. Strawberry

Eva: Finally.... I guess I finally got a chance to do this...*Phone goes off* AHH AMU PUT IT DOWN!!

Amu: Oh Who's Kai? Eva?

Ikuto: Girls. What am I going to- Wait who?! *Goes over to Amu and Reads the text*

Amu: You have some explaining to do girly.

Eva: Please enjoy I don't own Shugo Chara. AMU IKUTO STOP TEXTING HIM!!!!

..::Ikuto's POV::..

I saw Amu run out of the classroom after breaking down.

"Amu!" I called out, But she didn't stop running. I turned around to see the shrimp blonde staring daggers at me.

"What!?" I asked. I didn't deserve her glares!! I don't even know her!!

"You made Amu break up with Tadase, y- you bastard!" She said putting her finger in my face! Okay she asked for it.

"I didn't do anything shrimp! And get your finger out of my face!!" I kinda yelled with irritation in my voice.

"Whatever, you came back and screwed her head up!" She yelled back.

"Whatever Shorty!" I yelled. Running to find Amu. I ran threw a few hallways, I remembered one big thing about Amu.. she loves the top of buildings...

..::Amu's POV::...

I ran until I reached the top of the schools roof. I was crying tears of guilt. I couldn't belive I broke down like that.

I soon felt two arms wrap around my shaking body."Amu" I heard Ikuto whisper into my ear. "It's not your fault." His soothing words relaxed me. He soon let me go and I wiped my tears.

"Sorry" I mumbled looking down with a slight blush on my checks covered by my bangs.

"It's okay. But why are you apologizing, you did nothing wrong?" he said taking my hand and towing me back to class.

After going through the rest of the day forgetting about Rima, Tadase. And just thinking about Ikuto, I felt like I could fly(Eva: HOP, STEP, JUMP AMU!!) Ikuto and I went back to my house.

"Amu I can't believe you..." My mom began :You brought Ikuto back home~" My mom said hugging both of us.

"Umm yeah it's nice to see you again Mrs. Hinamori." Ikuto said very awkwardly.

"Mom we're going upstairs. Bye." I said as Ikuto and I walked upstairs to my room. Once we reached it I shut the door and sighed.

"Your mom never changes."Ikuto said laughing.

"Yeah I guess." I said putting my bag in my closet.

"You still have these photos?" I heard Ikuto ask from across the room. When I turned to see what exactly he was talking about. I blushed. He was talking about the pictures of Him and I when we were younger. The photos varied from me and Ikuto asleep together to Ikuto and I In the bath together. (Eva: Weird =_=) But the one in particular... Me kissing Ikuto's check. My favorite part him blushing the whole time.

"Umm y-yes..." I said blushing and nervously walking over to him and the photo.

"This one is my favorite." he said making me blush the brightest shade of red.

" Why you blushing Amu." He said smirking that smirk of his.

"I'm not blushing!!!!!" I said stubbornly.

"It's okay strawberry." He said kissing my check.

"H-hey!!" I said blushing hard.

"You liked it don't lie." He said. Before we both started laughing.

I forgot how Ikuto made me feel. Like I could do anything.

"Amu... Do you love anyone?" He said out of the blue.

"....Yes... and he just came back to me..." I said before being pulled into Ikuto's arms.

"Good." He said before kissing my check again.

Eva: Done!! Ar e you guys done yet over there?*Looks at Amu and Ikuto reading texts.*

Amu: I can't believe my eyes...

Ikuto: Believe it Amu... Are little Eva... Is all grown up...

Eva: Shut up!!!

Amu: New text from Kai-Koi!

Eva: R&R! DONT READ IT GUYS!! COME ON GIVE ME SOME PRIVACY!!!!


	3. ShowDown!

Eva: Summers here~ and its hot~

Ikuto: That's what you get for saying winter was cold.

Amu: Both of you shut up! Enjoy Eva doesn't own anything!

"Ikuto... why do you have to be so weird..." I mumbled to the blue haired boy walking with me to class as he hugged me from behind.

"I love you Amu." He said tightening the grip around my waist.

" Ikuto..." I said blushing. Ever since I guess my confession. He's been a little clingy. It's cute, but at school... Rima and the gang don't talk to me anymore. At least I have Ikuto.

"Amu Ikuto!" and let's not forget Utau, Ikuto's little sister.

The 3 of us are just like the 3 musketeer's .

Maybe, this was for the best...

"Hinamori Amu! I Saaya-Sama challenge you to a singing contest over the wonderful Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" We were stopped on our way to our free period hang out.

"No thanks." I said ready to move on. BUT NO UTAU AND HER BIG MOUTH!

" Sure, Amu can out sing anyone!" Utau said standing off to Saaya.

"Utau..." I wanted to stop her, but when Utau starts you can't stop her.

"Do it Amu. We all know you can." Ikuto said pecking my check with a soft kiss.

"Fine." I said agreeing.

" Mizuki Laptop" Saaya said to one of her minions." I'll go first."

She began singing the song Fabulous.(Do not own.)

Saaya:  
It's out with the old and in with the new,  
Goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to... moi

Excuse Me... Thank You  
Iced tea imported from England,  
Lifeguards imported from Spain,  
Towels imported from Turkey,  
And Turkey imported from Maine,

Saaya and Kyon(Made up OC):  
We're gonna relax and renew,

Saaya:  
You  
Go  
Do!

I want fabulous,  
That's my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip flops,  
Where is my pink prada tote?  
I need my tiffany hair band,  
Then I can go for a float.

Kyon and Saaypettes:  
A summer like never before

Saaya:  
I want more!

Kyon and Saaypettes:  
She wants fabulous,  
That's her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Saaypettes:  
Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,  
Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,  
Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,  
She's got to have fabulous everything.

Kyon and Saaya:  
Nothing to Discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect.

Saaya:  
For me

Kyon:  
She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Saaya:  
This won't do, that's a bore,  
That's insulting, I need more!  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need

I Need FABULOUS!

Saaypettes:  
Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,  
Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.

Saaya:  
I like what I see,  
I like it a lot

Saaypettes:  
Is this absolutely fabulous?

Kyon:  
Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous? 

(Sees Ikuto Kiss Amu near the lips)

Saaya:  
Absolutely... NOT!

There was a loud applause. I was getting nervous.

"Go Amu!" Utau pushed me into the circle where Saaya once was.

I stood there as they played the song I choose earlier.

Circus(Do not own.)

There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

I stopped and stood. There was nothing but silence. Was I bad?

Then out of nowhere everyone was cheering louder then when Saaya finished.

"Amu you did amazing!" Utau said hugging me then releasing me.

When I saw Ikuto he was smirking. I walked up to him. He leaned down and gently pushed his lips to mine. I could hear people gasping in the background but I didn't care! I loved this!

When we pulled away we could only smile.

"H-Hinamori-San!" Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kairi, Tadase, and Kukai gasped.

Eva: Cliffy

Amu: Why did you choose those songs especially Disney...

Eva: Well I love the Disney Princesses but not anything else Disney, But the song fit Saaya so much...

Ikuto: Uh-Huh R&R!


	4. Cherry Blossoms

Eva: Its break time and I'm writing this on my phone!

Ikuto: Don't you have an hour break.

Amu: What is with you and writing lately.

Eva: I don't know! Enjoy I don't won anything!

"H-Hinamori-San!" Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kairi, Tadase, and Kukai gasped.

"Really, do you guys know it's rude to interrupt lovers." Ikuto growled, as he shot glares, at them.

"Amu. Listen, do you really understand what you're doing! Your giving up the popular life just to be with some guy!" Rima yelled.

"Ikuto's not some guy! He's the only person who understands who Ifeel! He wants what's best for me! Not what's best for some group!" I shouted back.

"Rima..." Nagihiko said, trying to calm her down, but not suceeding.

" Yaya, says Amu-Chi made a mistake, and should go back out with Tadase!" Yaya said, backing Rima up.

I was breaking down, having all of my old friends against me... I felt tears brimming on my eyes.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Ikuto yelled. "If you truely cared for Amu and were here friends, you would except her decision!" Ikuto continued holding onto me tightly.

I tugged on his shirt , to get his attention. When he looked down, I pushed my lips against his. We shared a heated kiss in front of everyone.

"Oi! I'm siding with them!" Kukai said, walking over to our side, and winking at Utau, she simply blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine we don't need you!" Rima yelled and walked off. Everyone followed.

"Nice to have you along." Ikuto said to Kukai.

"Yeah, thanks, I knew there was something I liked about you." Kukai said, patting Ikuto's back.

"Maybe, because I'm not like those spineless, guys in that group." Ikuto said chuckling.

"Probably, we never did guy stuff~" Kukai whined.

" Ok, enough of the male bonding, let's go eat lunch on the roof." Utau demanded.

Things were looking up for us. All of us.

..:: Ikuto POV::..

"How long do you think this will last?" Amu asked, as I walked her home.

"Hmm, as long as they think they're your parents." I said, keeping a firm grip around her waist.

"You do really your really possessive, of me. " She said laughing.

"Yeah, just to show everyone your only mine." I said serious.

"Wow, what am I your property." She said, leaning on me. She must be tired, after all that's happened, everyone wants so much from her.

" I just don't want you to leave again." I said remembering the invent 9 years ago...

_*****Flashback*****_

_"Ikuto! You feel on my sand castle!" A 9 year-old Amu cried as she sat in the sand, with her sundress on._

_"No Amu, don't cry! I'll fix it, I'll make it bigger and better, for Princess Amu!" A 9 year-old Ikuto said panicking, as he wore a simple shirt and shorts._

_"Wahh!" Amu continued to cry._

_"Amu, look it's a cherry blossom!" Ikuto exclaimed. Amu stopped crying, and looked up to see an odd sight. Cherry blossoms near the ocean?_

_"They remind me of Amu-Chan!" Ikuto said holding one in his hands, not to destroy the fragile object._

_"Because of my hair right?" Amu questioned as , Ikuto handed it to her._

_" No, because the way you blush when I kiss you." Ikuto said pecking Amu on her lips._

_Amu just blushed... Ikuto was the only boy that close to her._

_"Amu, Ikuto." Ikuto and Amu's moms called. _

_"Ikuto, Amu-Chan's family is moving." His mother told him holding him close._

_"What? They can't Amu and I can't be seperated!" Ikuto shouted in his 9 year old voice._

_" Ikuto... We'll see each other again. I promise." Amu said hugging Ikuto, and kissing his checks, as she left the beach._

_"I LOVE YOU AMU! ALLWAYS! I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU TOO! JUST WAIT WHEN WE'RE OLDER, I'LL MAKE SURE WE CAN'T BE TORN APART." Ikuto said yelling from the where his mother and father were holding him._

_" SAME HERE IKUTO! I WILL LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND FOREVER!" Amu called back before her mother forced her into the car._

_*****Flashback End*****_

"Ikuto?" Amu called me from my trance.

"I'm sorry I got distracted." I said apologizing to her, she just laughed.

I pray, things don't get worse.

Eva: Well My breaks almost over. I'm sorry it's short.

Ikuto: Get back to work.

Amu: Why don't you get a job you lazy bum!

Ikuto: I'm to sexy to get one.

Eva: =_= right... R&R


End file.
